


Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare

by Phizzicat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Romance, musician au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phizzicat/pseuds/Phizzicat
Summary: "La historia de un violinista despojado de inspiración, y de un muchacho que habla a través de la música."AU musical de YOI





	Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334484) by [AkatsukiShin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiShin/pseuds/AkatsukiShin). 
  * A translation of [Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334484) by [AkatsukiShin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiShin/pseuds/AkatsukiShin). 



_Oigo una voz llorando en la distancia._

_¿Acaso tú también has sido abandonado?_

* * *

Un glamoroso escenario, un enorme salón elegantemente adornado bajo las resplandecientes luces de cristal.

Frente a los más de cien invitados constituidos por honorables músicos e influyentes figuras del mundo del entretenimiento, el Maestro de Ceremonia se encontraba de pie con un sobre sellado y micrófono en mano. Tenía una perspicaz sonrisa en su rostro, dando la impresión de estar muy consciente de la cuantiosa curiosidad dirigida hacia él. _"Mejor Compositor del Año"_ \- fueron las palabras desplegadas en la enorme pantalla ubicada al fondo del escenario, y el Maestro de Ceremonia estaba a sólo segundos de revelar el nombre de aquel por ser agraciado con tan honorable título en esa precisa noche.

"Entonces, sin más preámbulos, el título de "Mejor Compositor del Año" será entregado a-" Hisashi Morooka abrió el sobre y sacó la carta que ahí se encontraba, "-por quinta ocasión consecutiva, ¡Viktor Nikiforov!"

Todo el salón se llenó de estruendosos vítores y aplausos en ese instante; música épica siendo inmediatamente interpretada por la banda presente. El júbilo de la multitud creció aún más cuando aquel cuyo nombre fue anunciado emergió de entre ellos, caminando en la alfombra roja hacia el escenario donde fragmentos de sus presentaciones eran mostrados en pantalla.

Viktor Nikiforov era indudablemente un hombre de irresistible encanto. El peliplateado había dado su primer paso al escenario, estrechando manos con Morooka y aceptando su trofeo, pero la multitud ya estaba entonando su nombre desde todos los rincones.  _"¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor!" -_ le aclamaban, tanto hombres como mujeres, y sólo se detuvieron cuando dicho hombre se paró en el podio, sonriendo y saludando.

"...Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?" Fueron las primeras palabras que dijo, suavemente riendo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el mar de gente a su alrededor. "Es realmente un honor ser capaz de sostener este trofeo una vez más. No creo poder describir qué tan feliz me siento en este momento."

Respiró profundamente, y regresó su vista a la audiencia.

"Por supuesto, me encantaría agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes, a quienes me apoyaron durante todo este tiempo. Pero como ya saben, no se me dan muy bien las palabras, ¿cierto? Y cuando terminara ya habría amanecido."

Su espontánea observación incitó risas por parte de los invitados. Entre ellos se encontraba un hombre sólo dos años menor que el ruso. Christophe Giacometti era su nombre; un renombrado guionista y director de cine proveniente de Suiza, quien también contaba con su razonable cuota de logros y reconocimientos. Había una sutil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; sus ojos avellana brevemente resplandecieron como si conociese algo que el resto de la audiencia ignorase.

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo..." murmuró para sus adentros, "¿Esta vez qué truco te escondes bajo la manga, Sr. Leyenda Viviente?"

"Por lo tanto, si el Maestro de Ceremonia me lo permitiera..." Viktor le dirigió un intencionado guiño al presentador, "En lugar de usar palabras, ¿podría transmitir mi gratitud en un lenguaje con el que estoy más familiarizado? ¿Con música, quizás?"

De repente, la iluminación del salón se oscureció, exceptuando la del escenario. Con las luces enfocadas en él, el joven maestro extendió sus brazos, ante lo cual un miembro del personal rápidamente le entregó un violín con su respectivo arco. En ese momento, fue posible percibir el cambio en su mirada cuando colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas del instrumento.

Entonces comenzó.

-  _In Regards to Love: Eros_

"Hey, hey, ¿es en serio...?" Christophe rio en voz baja cuando la música inició, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Era una melodía cautivadora; "Eros" - la representación del placer sexual. La música fue compuesta para una película del Viejo Oeste estrenada a principios del año. Aunque el enfoque principal de la historia yacía en la acción, esa pieza en particular llamó la atención del mundo; al ser interpretada durante la escena donde el héroe se infiltraba en una fiesta celebrada por el líder de los delincuentes. Ahí conoció a la hija de su enemigo, una joven hermosa pero de carácter fuerte, y ambos se vieron envueltos en una ferviente, y sumamente apasionada danza, fascinando a todos los espectadores hasta que el padre de la mujer se dio cuenta de la verdadera identidad del intruso - y el héroe se dio a la fuga, tras haberle robado el corazón a la jovenzuela.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa misma pasión retratada en la película estaba siendo ahora difundida a través del enorme salón, invadiendo tanto los corazones de los invitados que la multitud previamente excitada había sido silenciada, como por obra de un hechizo.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie pudo apartar la vista.

Y cuando el violinista atizó la última nota, el lugar entero estalló en una caótica algarabía de incesantes aplausos y ovaciones, aún mayores que las evocadas cuando el ruso fue coronado mejor compositor del año hace apenas unos minutos.

"¡Una excelente, magistral ejecución! Damas y caballeros, ¡Viktor Nikiforov!

Las palabras del Maestro de Ceremonia sólo sirvieron para entusiasmar aún más a la multitud. Todos estaban aclamando y aplaudiendo. El violinista se limitó a sonreír y saludar, aparentemente satisfecho y orgulloso.

Sin embargo, nadie - ni siquiera la gente sentada en la parte delantera - se percató del cambio en la expresión de aquel par de ojos azules, excepto por el suizo sentado alrededor de la muchedumbre en pie, silenciosamente observando al solitario músico bañado bajo la luz del escenario.

* * *

"Estuviste bastante seguro de tu victoria, ¿huh?"

"En serio, Chris... no sé de qué estás hablando," el ruso tranquilamente tomó un sorbo de su bebida, pero pronto soltó una risa al ver la desconfiada mirada del otro hombre, "Bueno, quizás estaba sólo un poquito seguro."

" _Un poquito_  se queda corto. Definitivamente fuiste a pedirle al staff que preparara el acompañamiento para tu presentación, ¿o no?"

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que el evento de premiación finalizara. Tanto Viktor como Chris estaban bebiendo en el bar del hotel donde se hospedaban. Al haberse conocido por tantos años, verlos a ambos pasar el rato no era sorpresa para el público, pues se sabía que eran buenos amigos. Durante muchas ocasiones habían trabajado juntos en el mismo proyecto; pero en cuanto al tipo de cosas de las que charlaban fuera del trabajo, casi nadie tenía idea al respecto.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Chris," el ruso dejó su vaso en la barra, "Al abordar cada proyecto musical como un nuevo comienzo, sé que seré capaz de sorprender a la gente. Simplemente ese parece ser el caso de mis trabajos este año, así que estaba más o menos seguro de conseguir el título."

"¿Y si por casualidad alguien más ganaba?"

"Bueno, le pedí al staff que siguiera mi plan sólo en caso de que yo ganara, y de no ser así, podían seguir con el programa original. De todas formas pronto habría sido mi turno de presentar."

"Y veo que aprobaron tu caprichosa petición."

"Dijeron que sería una gran idea para ganar más vistas en TV y hacer que el rating subiera."

"Así que todos salen ganando," el suizo rio y le ofreció a su amigo un apretón de manos, "En cualquier caso, es tu quinto título consecutivo como el mejor compositor del año. Creo que una felicitación no está de más."

"Gracias, Chris," Viktor sonrió, estrechando su mano con la del rubio, "Y felicidades a ti también. Tu  _'Rapsodie Espagnole'_ realmente es la mejor película que he visto este año, probablemente una de las mejores que has creado."

"Incluso si dices eso, no voy a pagar por tus bebidas esta noche."

Ambos rieron casualmente y tuvieron un brindis para celebrar sus más recientes logros. Al terminar su trago, el ligero cambio en la expresión de Viktor no pasó desapercibido por Christophe. Era la misma mirada que notó al final de la presentación, y al haber conocido al violinista por tanto tiempo, no tenía por qué vacilar en expresar su preocupación.

"Así que, Viktor..." dijo, dejando a un lado su vaso, "Parecía que estabas evitando la entrevista de prensa después de la premiación. ¿Por qué?"

"¿En serio? Aunque sí respondí a sus preguntas."

"Fueron tus respuestas las que precisamente hicieron sonarte evasivo," replicó el director de cine, "Especialmente cuando te preguntaron por tus planes para el siguiente año, les diste una respuesta muy vaga."

"Vaya Chris, ¿acaso no eres cómico? Si dejara todos mis trucos al descubierto desde el principio, los demás ya no estarían tan sorprendidos cuando vieran el verdadero resultado después, ¿o no?"

"Viktor, nos conocemos desde hace años. ¿Piensas que puedes engañarme así como así?"

El violinista se quedó en silencio; sus ojos azules bien abiertos durante un momento. Pero poco después una descorazonada sonrisa se posó en su atractivo rostro, y miró hacia su propio reflejo en el vidrio del vaso mientras respondía a la pregunta de su amigo.

"Estoy considerando retirarme el próximo año," dijo en un suave tono de voz, "Por supuesto, pienso terminar todos mis proyectos pendientes, pero no aceptaré más trabajos después de eso."

"... ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Mm-hm. Lo he pensado bastante y creo que es lo mejor," Viktor asintió levemente, "Lo siento, por decir algo así tan repentinamente, Chris. ¿Te sorprendí?"

"No tienes que disculparte por eso. Ahora, que si estuve o no sorprendido... Pues en verdad me tomaste con la guardia baja," el suizo suspiró, apoyando su mentón con la palma de su mano, "Digo, no es que nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza, sólo que no esperaba tu retiro tan pronto. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?"

"No estoy seguro de cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero... Diría que simplemente no tengo idea de qué hacer," respondió Viktor, y rio entre dientes mientras se encogía de hombros al ver la confundida mirada en la cara del otro, "O tal vez se podría decir que me estoy quedando sin inspiración."

"Vaya, esas sí que son noticias. El gran Viktor Nikiforov quedándose sin inspiración. ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con eso?"

"... Ya no hay música que se sienta como un nuevo comienzo..."

El músico no dijo nada más, y permaneció observando su reflejo en el vaso de vidrio. Su cara siendo parcialmente cubierta bajo su largo flequillo, pero era imposible no percibir el dejo de tristeza en su voz. Christophe, por otro lado, silenciosamente miró a su amigo, y de pronto le habló al barista para pedirle otras dos bebidas.

"¿Chris?"

"Estas van por mi cuenta," respondió, "Así que quita esa cara y bebe."

"... Después de todo eres bastante amable, ¿huh?"

"Claro, siempre lo soy," en el director de cine se formó una expresión presumida, y vio a Viktor reírse ante su conducta, entonces el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír también. "Sabes, Viktor, ¿puede que solamente estés un poco aburrido?"

"¿Aburrido?"

"No pretendo restarle importancia a tu problema, pero creo que lo único que necesitas es un descanso," Chris le mostró una sonrisa reservada, "O quizás podrías tratar de hacer algo completamente diferente para variar. ¿Qué tal unirte a mi nuevo proyecto?"

El guiño cómplice que el suizo le dirigió a Viktor hizo que éste no pudiera ocultar su curiosidad. A diferencia de él, Chris nunca consideró sorprender a la gente como su principal objetivo, pero ciertamente este hombre también ha sorprendido a las masas incontables veces a lo largo de su trayectoria profesional. De no ser así, las películas que ha creado no recibirían docenas de premios y prestigio internacional.

"¿Estás buscando a un compositor para tu nueva película?" Viktor ligeramente ladeó la cabeza.

"Sí, pero no es una película. Es un musical."

"¡¿Un musical?!"

"Sip, la mayoría del equipo viene de Rusia y el estreno sería en el Teatro Bolshói, así que me quedaré en Moscú por un tiempo."

"¿Te mudarás temporalmente a Rusia?" el violinista parecía sorprendido, "¿Y tu novio? ¿También vendrá?"

"Nah, él tiene su propio trabajo," contestó Chris, "Pero nos las vamos a arreglar como siempre. Además, él tiene que cuidar a mi preciosa gatita mientras estoy fuera. La pequeña princesa odia los vuelos, ¿sabes?"

Posó la cabeza sobre su mano, y observó a su amigo.

"¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te interesa?"

"P-Pues, eso sí que es algo... diferente..." Viktor titubeó un poco, "Sé que has trabajado en varias obras de teatro antes, pero nunca en un musical."

"Es un nuevo desafío para mí también," el director cerró los ojos y sonrió, "Por eso pienso que sería bueno contar con la presencia de un rostro familiar, ya que no estaré acostumbrado al ambiente de trabajo."

"Ya veo..." el violinista dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, contemplando la oferta. Había compuesto muchas piezas originales, colaborado con muchas orquestas, tenido su propio concierto individual y compuesto canciones para películas. Pero al igual que Chris, trabajar en un musical constituía un área que nunca había tocado antes.

Quizás, como su amigo había dicho, podría ser un interesante y nuevo desafío.

"No me tienes que dar una respuesta justo ahora, Viktor. Sólo piénsalo y hazme saber cuando hayas tomado una decisión," Chris se incorporó de su asiento y le dio unas leves palmadas a su amigo en el hombro, "Pues bien, me iré yendo primero. Necesito alcanzar el vuelo a Zúrich para mañana. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Regresaré a San Petersburgo. Hay algunas piezas que necesito terminar y me gustaría hacerlo en mi estudio en casa."

"Ya veo. Pues buena suerte con eso. Después te volveré a contactar sobre mi propuesta."

Por última vez en ese día, el suizo le dirigió un guiño significativo antes de salir del bar. Viktor permaneció sentado en su silla durante un rato, observando el vaso vacío entre sus manos.

En la límpida superficie, vio su propio rostro reflejado y mirándolo fijamente, lleno de duda.

 _"Un musical, ¿huh?"_ pensó,  _"Ciertamente parece algo completamente nuevo."_

Viktor no podía recordar la primera vez que saltó al mundo de la música. Hasta donde recuerda, él siempre había estado familiarizado con los instrumentos musicales inclusive en su niñez, hasta decidir que el violín era su favorito. Había ganado innumerables competencias, conseguido ir a una prestigiosa escuela de música y lograr unirse a una famosa orquesta bajo un conductor de renombre. Y aun cuando decidió trabajar de forma independiente, sus éxitos continuaban siendo imparables.

De hecho, tal vez el problema ahora mismo resultaba por la cuestión de que él ya había alcanzado la cúspide de su carrera; tan alta que ya no quedaba nada por escalar.

 _"En serio..."_ el violinista dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, recargando la cara en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.  _"Me pregunto qué necesito... para poder seguir adelante..."_

* * *

_Wiener Musikverein, Viena._

_Localizado en el centro urbano de la capital austriaca, fue inaugurado en 1870 por el emperador de aquella época. La sala de conciertos - mejor conocida como "Musikverein" - es hogar de una de las mejores orquestas en el mundo: la Filarmónica de Viena. Aunque la construcción date mucho antes de la edad moderna, su "Sala Dorada" es considerada uno de los más hermosos auditorios a nivel mundial._

_Un joven Viktor Nikiforov grácilmente subía al escenario. Con su larga y plateada cabellera peinada en una coleta, saludó al jurado y a los cientos de gentes observándolo desde sus asientos. Efectivamente, él estaba entre los finalistas de esta competencia en la que jóvenes de todo el mundo trataban de demostrar sus destrezas musicales. De quedar entre los primeros tres lugares, se le concedería una beca completa para estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de música en Europa._

_Por supuesto, el joven ruso confiaba en su victoria._

_Fue justo antes de que colocara el arco sobre las cuerdas de su violín cuando una repentina conmoción se escuchó tras bastidores. Tanto el jurado como la audiencia pudieron percatarse del reciente alboroto. Viktor avistó al personal del evento apresurándose, quienes llevaban una cinta con la palabra "médico" sujeta a sus brazos. Sabiendo que su turno se demoraría de cualquier manera, el joven violinista se dirigió hacia la fuente del disturbio, lleno de curiosidad._

_"¿Sucede algo?" fue la pregunta que le hizo a un miembro del staff cerca de él. La señora pareció un poco sobresaltada por su presencia, e intentó profusamente asegurarle que todo estaba bien._

_No obstante, a Viktor no le pasó desapercibido otro grupo de médicos que llegaron cargando consigo una camilla, y en ese momento el ruso notó que alguien yacía en el suelo, con espasmos y sibilancias. Seguramente debía tratarse de uno de los finalistas - un chico con cabello negro azabache y un par de lentes._

_Y cuando los médicos lo llevaron en la camilla, el chico apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que Viktor se preguntó si era debido al dolor o a la frustración._

_En ese instante, ¿acaso vio que él estaba llorando?_

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo el permiso del autor para traducir este fanfic.
> 
> Hasta ahora van 3 capítulos, el autor confirmó que sí va a terminar esta historia, y yo la seguiré traduciendo.


End file.
